halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Johan Helnwein
- Johan (2544)= } - Johan (2549)= } - Johan (2256)= } }} |-| Armored= } - (2555)= } - (2556)= } - }} |born= May 17th, 2526 |died= August 23rd, 2622 |homeworld= Gronau Germany, Earth |gender= Male |height= *7'1 (out of armor) *7'3 (in armor) |weight= *261 lb.(out of armor) *1261 lb. (In armor) |hair= Black |eyes= Blue |cyber= *Spartan-IV Augmentation *Spartan Neural Interface |specialty= *Long Distance Marksmanship *reconnaissance and scouting *situtional survival preparness |sigweapons= *SRS99-S5 AM sniper rifle *MA5D Assault Rifle *M6H Magnum *M11 Combat Knife |rank= *Private(2544-2544) *Private First Class(2544-2545) *Lance Corporal(2545-2545) *Corporal(2545-2548) *Sergent(2548-2554) *Spartan (Current) |tag= HLWN |serviceno= 79811-56632-JH |class= Spartan-IV |branch= * (2544-2548) * (2548-2554) * (Current) |unit= *21st Infantry Battalion/Dog Company(2544-2548) *7th Shock Troops Battalion/Raider 5-2(2548-2554) *Fireteam Bison(Current) |affiliation= * *Spartan Branch * * citizenship }} Johan Egger Helnwein is a sniper for Fireteam Bison. Born to Austrian immigrant, Maja Helnwein, and English Orbital Drop Shock Trooper, Kaleb Gallagher, in Gronau Germany. Due to his father's death before his birth, he was given his mother's last name instead on his birth certificate. Johan grew up hearing stories of service members and their time on and during service inspiring him to become part of the UNSC forces, however, this was soon later on forgotten. After passing high school and unable to keep up with college Johan remembered the stories he was told and decided to enlist with the UNSC Marine Corps and later within the ODSTs as a sniper for both branches. Later on in life after wondering about if it was time to retire from the military, he was approached and offered with a spot within the Spartan Branch as the newly formed Spartan-IVs. He has since served within the UNSC as a Spartan since 2555 with Fireteam Bison under the callsign Bison-Two. __TOC__ 'Service Record for 79811-56632-JH' Gods as teammates have heard names such as , , and spoken by Johan while in combat or entering combat is also somewhat fluent in understanding . However, he has not confirmed his beliefs. *Johan Speaks three languages. Bavarian, German, and English. *Johan falls into mini-episodes of Depression while on active duty. Noted to be caused by time away from family back home, but gets over it rather quickly. Psychologists are keeping a close eye on him. |service history= *Human-Covenant War *Post Covenant War *Multiple Insurrectionist Campaigns *Requiem Campaign *Created Conflict |comments= *N/A |note= *KEEP CLOSE EYE ON MENTAL HEALTH CONSTANTLY. *SUBJECT HAS DEEP LOYALTY TO UNSC AND UEG. UNLIKELY TO BE SUSPECTED OF STOLEN GAUNTLET. *SUBJECT IS NOTED TO SPEND UP TO 36+ HOURS AWAKE FROM TIME TO TIME EVEN WHEN NOT ON ACTIVE ASSIGNMENTS. *SUBJECT IS CAPABLE OF SURVIVING IN THE WILD REGARDLESS OF CONDITION. }} 'Childhood' Born in the early hours of May 17th, 2526 Johan Egger Helnwein came into this world at the St. Antonius Hospital to only his mother, Austrian immigrant Maja Helnwein and older sister Kimberly, due to his father's death only three months prior. His Father, Kaleb Gallagher a British ODST, was killed by accidental friendly fire during a planned raid gone wrong, however, it was blamed on the insurrectionists in the official letter sent to the Helnwein residence due to the UNSC wishing to not allow such an incident to be known to the public. Johan grew up rather normally like most kids except for his mother working into the late nights and not getting to see neither him or Kimberly as often as she had liked too. Growing up Johan was close to his grandfather, Max, who became the father figure in his life due to the lack of his real father being around. Max owned a bar in the downtown district of Gronau and owned an apartment above it, letting his daughter-in-law and her children live with him in it and because of such spent much of his time away from the bar with them. Max would go on to teach Johan about the outdoors, spending much of his and his grandsons time hunting, fishing, and camping this would later go on and help Johan survive in wild environments during sniper operations that even boot camp hadn't taught him. as Johan continued to grow up in his hometown, soldiers would frequently visit his grandfather's bar and share the stories of their time on the field, Johan would overhear these stories whenever he was downstairs with his grandfather. Such stories had begun to fill his head of being a soldier for the UNSC, this dream, however, would die later on in his pre-teen years. Later on in his life, Johan began to struggle in school and found himself barely passing most of his classes, except for a few. Even after such troubles he still passed high school and attempted to go to the local community college only to drop out after his first semester, before he could worry about what to do next, he came across a military recruitment drive going on in the college's main office, as he went to just see what was there to offer he began talking to the Marine recruiter and the stories came flooding back to him, seeing he had no other choice he accepted the recruiters offer to join the Marines. His family was rather upset about his sudden decision, but seeing that he old enough to make his own decisions they still supported his actions. Johan was then sent to the , UCMB Neues Blut, in , Germany where he would be assigned to Dog Company of the 21st Infantry Battalion. 'The Marine Corps Era' 'First Combat/Attack on Shield Wall Base' After thirteen weeks of training, Johan finally became a Marine for the UNSC and was soon shipped off to serve for the . His first deployment sent him to the colony of Tyurbash, a planet known for both it's endless mountains and light but also endless winters. The base on the small planet, Shield Wall, was a massive armory and depot meant to resupply the front line on both equipment and soldiers in a short time. However, the war was about to come to the base itself as forces discovered Tyurbash's location and sent an invading army to it. On the afternoon of November 12th, 2544, three days after Johans' arrival. A Covenant named Salvation from Heresy appeared from slipspace and began it's invasion. While many of its forces attacked the small villages and cities in the mountains. It focused most of them on the base, leading to an all-out attack on the base, cutting off not only support for the villages but access to get them evacuated, leaving only the occupants on the base a chance to escape. Johan, like many of the new arrivals on the base they had yet to taste real combat that wasn't simulations or practice, but still, they took to arms and went to fight the Covenant head-on. Armed with his standard issued Johan was given the order, along with the rest of the 21st Infantry Battalion, to hold back the coming forces while both evacuations and reinforcements were prepared. After the Covenant made it onto the base perimeter, Johan was part of the first wave of defense that was recorded to have taken heavy casualties within five minutes but was capable of wiping out a good amount of the Covenant forces due to explosives artillery use authorized but was still forced to fall back to the base. Johan along with a few other survivors who made it back began to set up a defensive line in the north tunnel. Due to the bases, few tunnels being it's the only entrance and its anti-air weaponry keeping the skies clear for evacuations. Defending the inside of the base was easier for them as they were capable of collapsing all but one tunnel, forcing Covenant ground forces to move through the north tunnel and into a Killzone guarded by multiple and small arms weapons, earning the short-lived nickname "Tunnel of Lead". The Tunnel held back covenant forces long enough for a majority of the base to be evacuated but was broken through in three days after other forces sent into the villages finished and went to join in the base assault. Johan was part of the Tunnel of Lead group and was back at the base gathering ammunition when they broke through. After hearing the base was lost, he was ordered to join the last evacuation squad and escaped on November 16th, 2544 over 60% of the personnel of the base were capable of evacuating into safe territory. UNSC Base Shield Wall and Tyurbash were fully glassed on the evening of that same day. Because of the events of Tyurbash Johan would begin his fall into the philosophy of "Survival of the Fittest" due to witnessing of experienced soldiers being killed after hesitating in certain actions and newly trained soldiers showing their worth on the field. 'Operation: ''Knife Patch Operation: Knife Patch, or sometimes unofficially referred to as Betrayal Week by the surviving individuals involved in the mission was a Black Ops off the record combat operation assigned by both and . The civilian space station turned habitat, Pioneer Station, found itself caught in the war against the in 2499. It offered its services to the UNSC and allowed them to store both supplies and soldiers there in case they ever needed supplies or forces within a quick amount of time, but when in reality it was truly serving the Insurrectionists as many of the people on the station already held Anti-UNSC and UEG ideas. Because many new soldiers were sent here, it was easy to convince most them to join the Insurrectionist and go behind the UNSC back and help their cause from the inside, because of this they were able to gather inside knowledge of certain tactics and movements, however, in order to ensure that the UNSC wouldn't catch on they would purposely ignore valuable information if the outcome wouldn't damage their plans greatly. This had worked for decades until a rushed poorly encrypted message was sent out from the habitat informing of the receiver that plans to disrupt the UNSC supply chain to and from Reach with a were about to be put into motion, how the Insurrectionists were capable of recovering such a device is still unknown. After the discovery of Pioneer Station deception it left ONI furious and plans to siege the habitat began immediately. Original plans had called for the but due to the Covenants' constant activity, they were instead forced to deploy the s with marines as their backup. is not the innocents who will be caught in the crossfire, but my concern here is to remove these traitors and take back another FENRIS nuke from Innie hands by force. Heavy casualties will be no doubt expected on both ends, if there will be any survivors UNSC or Innsurectionist wise, they will be dealt with something like this must not get out to the public. So send in who you see fit for this, and be careful who you pick. We don't know who to trust at this moment.|Part of the message sent from to Lord Terrance Hood over Operation: Knife Patch.}} After the required plans were made it was time to begin the attack, Johan and along with the 2nd platoon was sent to Pioneer Station along with the 3rd ODST platoon of the a total of 65 soldiers were picked by FleetCOM for this mission to be sent in to the station with only seven returning, two marines, and five ODSTs. Much of the files and after-action reports of this event are kept in the most secure areas possible, due to a fear of leakage. However, survivors' personal logs about the situation went into detail about the Operation. When the mission had begun it had already turned bloody with intense fire coming from both sides only five minutes into the mission. six marines were already killed with one trooper dead and two troopers wounded. The mission lasted a total of three hours. It ended in success with the recovery of the nuclear device along with the destruction of Pioneer Station. Available After Action Reports revealed that some of the survivors suffered from intense episodes of PTSD due to having to kill those they thought they could call their brothers in arm along with the civilians killed in the destruction of the habitat. This had led to some even killing themselves over the event, which was labeled as either KIA or accidental deaths in the reports, due to the heavy burden of such death, even from experienced soldiers. Johan's experience in the Operation also left him changed, he no longer felt a reason to show or care for mercy in war if his own brothers in arms would try and kill him. During the last firefight in a desperate attempt to protect the nuclear warhead a young fighter, no older than 17, was wounded and was in need of medical attention. The fighter begged for the passing soldiers to help him but was ignored, Johan, however, stopped when the soldier begged him to help and shot him point-blank in the head seeing there was no time to take prisoners. Johan carried on with the mission and saw to its completion. His participation in the Operation had him promoted to Private First Class within the Marine Corps, Johan, however, would question this promotion as he wondered if the rank was worth earing for joining in such a slaughter. '''Joining the Infirmary Bay.}} 'The Hercelcia engagement' A year had passed since Johan had joined the UNSC, and he was slowly gaining more and more experience from battles and events against both the Covenant and the Insurrectionists, however, he had never suffered a major injury other than the occasional plasma burn or a bullet wound. He had no real experience with coming close to death until the Battle of Actium where he was nearly killed and was taken out of the field for a month. It began with the Covenant invasion on May 2545, Johan's battalion was one of the first forces deployed alongside the to stop the Covenant invasion on the planet. Seeing the Covenant had already set up and was pushing in on many of the cities, a plan was deployed to slow them down long enough for the Armored Division to arrive and push them back. The 21st Infantry Battalion deployed their companies in the more important areas crucial to slowing the Covenant back. Dog Company was assigned to the city of Hercelcia and had decided that instead of meeting them head-on they would instead lure them into the more tight spaces of the city and attack from there. A squad of ten marines volunteered to go bring the Covenant in while the rest of the Company set up traps by using Satchel charges planted on the abandoned cars and having positions hiding the buildings overlooking the streets where the Covenant would be lured in. After thirty minutes of setting up, the volunteers returned with the Covenant not too far behind, soldiers got into position and was met with the incoming forces. suicide bombers were the first to engage as they ran towards the Company, while many of the bombers were killed, four broke through and was able to kill thirteen marines in the process while also causing some of the satchels to detonate prematurely. After the failed suicide charge, the rest of the forces came forward and engaged with the Company. During the beginning of the fight, Johan's rifle began jamming and seeing he didn't have time to fix it, switched to his sidearm and began firing which soon forced him to fix his rifle's issue as the sidearm ammo was used up rather quickly, by the time Johan rifle was fixed a fallback was ordered as began firing on the area, destroying three of the Machine gun positions. Luckily the other charges were still available and were detonated once the Wraiths were next to them, destroying the Covenant's only available support at the moment. Reinforcements were on the way, but they still needed a few more minutes to arrive. During the fight, flanked their left position, Johan was caught in the flank and was forced to turn his attention to the flanking enemies. During the fight Johan was charged by an elite Major and grabbed, seeing a live elite up close for the first time, Johan had to act quick and pulled out his service knife and stabbed the elite in his neck and followed up by shoving it through the roof of its mouth once it roared out in pain. After pulling himself back together from the encounter, Johan was ordered by the Captain to retrieve the detonator from the fallen soldier in the middle of the street to set off the final satchel charges. While Johan disagreed with the Captain's order, he followed it none the less and ran out into the gunfire to retrieve in, after grabbing the detonator and making his way back he was struck in the leg by the shrapnel of a frag grenade thrown too close to him by one of the machine gunner positions forcing him to find cover before inside the danger zone before he could set off the charges. After being able to take cover behind a moving truck, the charges were set up and wiped out a majority of the remaining forces causing them to retreat. Not only were the Marines able to hold back the Covenant forces, but they were able to cut off one of the Covenants routes, however, this would prove useless the next day as the Covenant were able to break through two of the other positions and set up their staging areas. 'Ambush on Highyway 22' A few days had passed since the engagement at Hercelcia, UNSC forces were dwindling quickly as the Covenant kept pushing through each defense and taking more and more land. Supplies were also dwindling quickly as well, with each plan failing another had to be more desperate than the last in order to win the battle. Johan, however, would not be around to see the entire battle as he suffered his first major wound on Actium. During a supply run to one of the lines fighting with the Covenant a squad of ambushed the convoy made up of six was quickly cut down to four as two supply hogs were destroyed by Banshee bombs. Johan was stationed on the rear warthogs and began firing at the pursuers. Two of the Banshees were destroyed in the retaliation but it wasn't enough as another bombardment was fired at them, this time forcing the Warthogs to a halt as the front Warthog was hit and caused it to flip, causing a crash and leaving them sitting in the open. (To be continued...) 'Trivia' Johan is indeed a remake of the now-deleted page, Blake Karmyn. This is due to finding much of the article being rather edgy and not too impressive, of course, some of the info that was worth scrapping was saved and brought back or is planning to come back into the remake. Category:Humans Category:Males